


Finding Home

by Aconit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconit/pseuds/Aconit
Summary: Quand Gaius part à la retraite, le médecin qui le remplace décide de dormir dans la chambre de Merlin et met le serviteur à la porte. Arthur se rend compte que Merlin dort à présent dans les étables… en plein hiver.Traduction de la fic de riventhorn.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167156) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> Disclaimer : Merlin appartient à la BBC et cette fanfiction est celle de la merveilleuse riventhorn. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

 

Merlin reposa avec précaution la pile de livres qu'il tenait dans les bras et jeta un regard dans la petite pièce. Il avait fallu du temps, mais, tous ensemble – lui, Gwen et Gaius –, ils avaient réussi à mettre la plupart des affaires de Gaius dans ses nouveaux appartements. Les livres et les parchemins prenaient presque tout la place, mais il y avait aussi une petite table où Gaius pourrait faire ses expériences. Un lit et une bassine étaient collés dans un coin.

« Je crois que c'est tout ce qui reste », dit Merlin à Gaius qui était en train de feuilleter un livre, lunettes sur le nez.

« Merci, Merlin, dit Gaius en levant les yeux. Peut-être que je vais enfin pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans toutes mes notes et mes écrits. »

Merlin sourit. « Tu dis ça depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

— Oui, mais cette fois je le pense vraiment. Maintenant qu'Ilberd a pris la relève en tant que médecin de la cour, je vais avoir de nombreuses heures de libre, pour lire et écrire dans le confort de mes appartements. » Gaius s'installa dans une chaise avec un soupir. « Courir dans tout Camelot les matins glacés d'hiver, quand tout le monde a de la toux, ne va pas me manquer. »

Merlin se mit à jouer avec une fiole de verre. « Mais tu étais doué pour ça, Gaius. Tu vas manquer à tout le monde. Je ne comprends toujours pas…

— Je me fais vieux, Merlin, l'interrompit Gaius avec douceur. Et Ilberd connaît très bien les nouvelles avancées de la médecine. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je partais. Je serai toujours là, au château, si quelqu'un a besoin de moi.

— Je sais, dit doucement Merlin.

— Et tes visites seront les bienvenues. » Gaius se leva et se rapprocha de Merlin, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je serai assez déçu si tu ne viens pas au moins une fois par semaine pour me parler du dernier monstre qui a décidé de semer la panique dans le royaume.

— Ne crois pas que tu es trop vieux pour m'aider avec ça », lui dit Merlin avec un sourire.

Gaius lui rendit son sourire. « Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, Merlin. »

C'était étrange de retourner dans leurs anciens appartements tout en sachant que Gaius n'habitait plus là. Sans parler du fait que Merlin n'était pas ravi du choix du nouveau médecin – Ilberd. Même si Gaius avait confiance en ses compétences, l'homme était plutôt froid et distant. Et à présent, Merlin ne pourrait plus s'entraîner à sa magie, pas avec Ilberd juste à côté. La bouche d'Ilberd se tordait en un rictus à la seule mention de magie, même de magie curative. Uther en était heureux, mais cela marquait le glas de la seule petite liberté dont Merlin avait pu jouir.

Quand Merlin ouvrit la porte, Ilberd rangeait ses livres sur une étagère. Il leva les yeux et renifla désobligeamment en voyant Merlin.

« Tu es venu prendre tes affaires, enfin ? Il était temps.

— Mes affaires ? » répéta Merlin, confus.

Ilberd plissa les yeux. « Oui, tes affaires. Je veux que cette chambre soit vidée pour que je puisse m'y installer. De préférence avant minuit, j'ai une réunion à l'aube avec le roi.

— Vous… vous voulez que je parte ?

— Oui, bien sûr. » Ilbert agita la main. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas donné l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un assistant, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de dormir ici dans la pièce principale. Peut-être que Gaius s'en accommodait, mais je préfère avoir une once d'intimité. »

Merlin déglutit, hésitant. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et, en plus, c'était chez lui ! Ilberd n'avait pas le droit de…

« Bouge-toi un peu, mon garçon ! » claqua Ilberd.

Merlin tressaillit et trébucha vers sa chambre. Malheureusement, Ilberd en avait le droit – c'étaient ses appartements, à présent, et le roi plaçait certainement ses désirs au-dessus de ceux d'un serviteur. Avec colère, il commença à ramasser ses affaires et à les fourrer dans son sac. Il allait devoir revenir plus tard pour son bâton, mais il parvint à dissimuler son livre sous sa tunique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires et il se retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le couloir. Ilberd claqua la porte derrière lui, le laissant avec ses maigres possessions dans les mains.

Il faisait sombre, seule une torche crépitait par intermittence dans la cage d'escalier. Et il faisait froid – la journée avait été plutôt douce pour la mi-hiver, mais à présent que le soleil était couché, l'hiver revenait se venger. Merlin pouvait voir son souffle se condenser dans l'air et il frissonna. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Sa première pensée fut d'aller voir Gwen, mais ça n'allait pas être possible. Après l'attaque du dragon, Gwen avait pris chez elle certains des habitants dont les maisons avaient été détruites. Même s'ils les avaient reconstruites et étaient partis depuis plusieurs semaines, Gwen avait gardé l'habitude de laisser les pauvres, sans maison ni abri, passer la nuit chez elle. Merlin ne pouvait pas aller la voir et lui demander de les mettre dehors – leur situation était bien pire que la sienne. Et il y avait à peine assez de place dans les nouveaux appartements de Gaius pour Gaius tout seul.

Il aurait pu aller voir Arthur, mais Merlin savait déjà comment ça finirait.

« Ne peux-tu donc rien faire tout seul, Merlin ? » dirait Arthur d'un air exaspéré et énervé. Arthur pensait déjà qu'il était inutile les trois quarts du temps – Merlin ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de plus de se plaindre. De plus, qu'aurait-il voulu – qu'Arthur le laisse dormir dans ses appartements ? Il n'imaginait pas Arthur partager son lit – même s'il était assez grand pour contenir au moins cinq personnes.

Merlin avait de plus en plus froid – il devait aller quelque part ou bien mourir congelé dans ce couloir. Il finit par se diriger vers les écuries. Les palefreniers s'étaient installés dans les coins les plus chauds, évidemment, mais Merlin trouva une pièce inusitée au fond, à la porte à moitié pourrie. Il pouvait y mettre ses affaires, cacher son livre. Il y amena quelques brassées de paille et sortit la couverture fine qu'il avait prise dans son ancienne chambre. En gardant ses habits, il se roula dans la paille pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Son ancienne chambre n'avait jamais été luxueuse, mais au moins elle était entourée de murs de pierre robustes. Là, il y avait un millier de craquelures dans les murs qui laissaient passer l'air glacé. Il aurait pu essayer d'allumer un feu, mais il n'y avait pas de cheminée, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à brûler les écuries royales. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger, mais continua de frissonner toute la nuit.

Il se réveilla et découvrit qu'il neigeait. Il essaya de retirer la paille de ses cheveux et marcha d'un pas lourd vers les appartements d'Arthur.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Arthur, tandis que Merlin fermait les lacets de la plus chaude des tuniques de laine d'Arthur. « Tu as l'air fatigué.

— Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout », répondit Merlin.

Arthur siffla lorsque les doigts de Merlin touchèrent sa peau. « Tu es glacé ! dit-il en repoussant la main de Merlin. Je vais m'en occuper tout seul.

— Il neige dehors, sire, murmura Merlin.

— Quel est le rapport ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, une promenade dans la cour ? » Arthur secoua la tête. « Essaie d'être un minimum compétent, pour une fois, Merlin. »

Ce fut une longue journée, et quand Merlin se glissa dans les écuries ce soir-là, il était épuisé, affamé, et tout aussi glacé qu'à son réveil. Ses bottes étaient trempées à cause de la neige et il les enleva, essayant de se frotter les pieds pour les réchauffer.

Si les choses étaient restées les mêmes, il aurait été dans le château à cet instant, assis autour d'un dîner avec Gaius. Il avait réussi à attraper un peu de pain dans les cuisines, quand il avait été chercher le dîner d'Arthur, mais quand il avait ramené la vaisselle sale, tout le monde avait déjà mangé et les chiens rongeaient les restes.

Merlin renifla et s'essuya les yeux, en se disant que c'était ridicule de pleurer. Il n'était pas dehors sous la neige, et il avait mangé même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement son lit et sa chambre qui lui manquaient – le sentiment d'être chez lui, à sa place, lui manquait. Il était arrivé d'Ealdor, nerveux et seul, et Gaius lui avait donné un foyer. Ç'avait été un endroit sûr où rentrer le soir.

En frissonnant, Merlin lança un sort et un globe bleu de lumière apparut dans sa main. Il créait des ombres étranges sur les murs, sans dégager de chaleur. Il était trop fatigué pour faire de la magie, de toute façon. Avec un soupir, il le fit disparaître et s'allongea dans la paille.

* * *

« Ce sera tout, mon seigneur ? »

Arthur était assis devant le feu, le regard plongé dans les flammes, au chaud et agréablement somnolent. Il bailla et regarda Merlin. « Oui, tu peux disposer. Bonne nuit, Merlin.

— Bonne nuit », répondit doucement Merlin en se glissant par l'embrasure de la porte.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème avec Merlin – depuis une semaine, il semblait épuisé et de plus en plus mince, si c'était possible. Il frissonnait quand il arrivait le matin, et un après-midi Arthur l'avait trouvé agenouillé devant l'âtre, les yeux fermés. Il s'était levé en hâte en entendant Arthur et avait essayé de donner l'impression de nettoyer la cheminée.

Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ne servait à rien – Merlin haussait les épaules ou disait que ça allait.

Arthur était sur le point de se mettre au lit quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas dit à Merlin de le réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude – son père voulait qu'ils aillent dans un des villages éloignés pour enquêter sur les rumeurs d'une attaque de bandits. Bon, aller avertir Merlin n'allait pas être long. En grommelant, Arthur enfila sa veste et sortit dans les couloirs froids.

Ilberd répondit à la porte quand il frappa. « Puis-je vous aider, Majesté ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

— Je cherche Merlin, répondit Arthur.

— Merlin ? » Ilberd semblait pris de court. « Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où est ce garçon ? »

Arthur le fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes. « Parce qu'il vit ici. »

Le visage d'Ilberd s'éclaira. « Ah, je vois, mon seigneur. Le garçon n'est plus ici. Je n'avais pas besoin d'assistant, aussi je lui ai demandé de partir. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Alors, où est-il allé ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon seigneur. »

Arthur regarda Ilberd pendant un long moment. Il se doutait qu'Ilberd n'avait pas « demandé » à Merlin de partir, mais l'avait plutôt jeté à la porte sans prévenir. Et où pouvait bien être Merlin à présent ? Vu son état depuis une semaine, pas dans un endroit réjouissant.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard », gronda Arthur. Il se détourna et pressa le pas dans le couloir. Il essaya d'abord les appartements de Gaius, mais celui-ci n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucun signe de Merlin. Il interrogea les quelques serviteurs qu'il croisa, mais ils n'avaient pas vu Merlin depuis le dîner. Il finit par aller voir les gardes à la porte principale, qui lui dirent que Merlin était parti un peu plus tôt – en direction des écuries, selon eux.

Les écuries étaient sombres, mais assez de rayons de lune y coulaient pour qu'on puisse y voir. Arthur y entra, trébucha sur quelque chose. Il était sur le point de renoncer quand il remarqua la petite porte, à moitié dissimulée derrière quelques tonneaux. Il la poussa.

Merlin était roulé en boule dans de la paille, sur le sol. Arthur pouvait voir qu'il tremblait de froid, couvert d'une seule couverture trop fine.

« Merlin, souffla Arthur en s'agenouillant. Que fais-tu là ? » Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Merlin.

Merlin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il haleta en voyant Arthur, et il s'assit avec hâte, des brins de paille dans les cheveux et sur sa tunique. « Arthur, marmonna-t-il. Que… ?

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Merlin détourna les yeux. « C'est que… je ne sais pas. »

Arthur soupira et ôta sa veste. Il la posa sur les épaules de Merlin et le rapprocha de lui, frotta ses bras pour essayer de le réchauffer. « Tu es un vrai idiot. »

Au bout d'un moment, Merlin posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur, son nez froid contre le cou d'Arthur.

« Allez, finit par dire Arthur en aidant Merlin à se lever. Partons d'ici et allons à un endroit un peu plus chaud.

— Ilberd… il ne veut pas que je reste avec lui. » Merlin avait l'air perdu et nerveux, les mains crispées sur la veste d'Arthur.

« Je ne te renvoie pas là-bas, lui dit Arthur. Suis-moi. »

Merlin le suivit en trébuchant, raidi par le froid. Quand il comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements d'Arthur, il s'arrêta. « Arthur, vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

— Tais-toi, Merlin », dit Arthur en le tirant en avant.

Quand ils atteignirent ses appartements, Arthur lâcha le bras de Merlin et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Merlin resta au milieu de la pièce, le regard incertain. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa chemise de nuit en laine la plus chaude, Arthur la fourra dans les mains de Merlin. « Là. Enfile ça.

— Je ne peux pas prendre…

— Je ne vais pas te laisser entrer dans mon lit couvert de paille », l'interrompit Arthur.

Merlin leva des yeux écarquillés. « Votre lit ?

— Oui, répondit Arthur en s'asseyant et en enlevant ses bottes. On te trouvera autre chose pour demain, mais là il est trop tard et il fait beaucoup trop froid pour s'en occuper maintenant. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Merlin commença à triturer les lacets de sa tunique avant de la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Arthur enfila sa propre chemise de nuit et se mit sous la montagne de couvertures. Merlin se glissa dans le lit quelques secondes plus tard, sans regarder Arthur. Il se mit sur le côté, aussi près que possible du bord du lit sans risquer d'en tomber.

« Grands dieux, Merlin, murmura Arthur en tirant sur l'épaule de Merlin. Je ne vais pas te mordre. »

Merlin résista un instant, puis céda et se rapprocha d'Arthur. « Merci », dit-il doucement. Il frissonnait encore un peu.

Arthur mit un bras autour de Merlin, en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. « Il faut que tu te réchauffes. »

Merlin hocha la tête et se glissa dans le lit de sorte que seul le haut de sa tête sorte des couvertures. Arthur lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu aurais dû m'en parler », murmura-t-il. Merlin émit un petit son qu'Arthur ne put interpréter. Avec un soupir, Arthur décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour essayer de déchiffrer les motivations de Merlin.

Lentement, Merlin se réchauffa, et sa respiration finit par devenir plus profonde alors qu'il s'endormait. Arthur aurait pu s'éloigner, mais il garda le bras autour de Merlin en sombrant lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

De la chaleur – une chaleur merveilleuse. Le réveil menaçait Merlin mais il essaya de le repousser en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller d'une douceur incroyable. Gaius allait venir d'un moment à l'autre pour lui dire de se lever. Mais non – il n'était plus dans son ancienne chambre. Le souvenir des écuries lui revint et, avec lui, le visage d'Arthur penché au-dessus de lui, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Et puis Arthur avait…

Merlin ouvrit brutalement les yeux et il s'assit, les jambes entortillées dans les couvertures. Il était encore dans le lit d'Arthur et le soleil perçait derrière les rideaux ouverts. Il semblait que c'était la fin de matinée, et Arthur n'était pas là même si les couvertures du côté d'Arthur avaient été repliées autour de Merlin.

Un plateau rempli était posé sur la table et Merlin pouvait sentir l'odeur de saucisses. Son estomac gronda. Il se libéra des couvertures et se leva ; un frisson le parcourut lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pierre glacée. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil d'Arthur et ôta le couvercle, révélant un plateau de fromage, de pain et de saucisses odorantes. Il en engloutit la moitié en cinq secondes, s'essuyant les doigts sur sa chemise avant de se rappeler, un peu trop tard, que c'était celle d'Arthur. Merlin regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ses bottes étaient dans un coin, mais ni sa tunique ni son pantalon n'étaient en vue.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour les chercher. Qu'avait fait Arthur avec ? Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il n'allait pas laisser Merlin entrer dans son lit couvert de paille, mais Arthur n'aurait pas jeté ses habits. S'attendait-il à ce que Merlin se balade dans sa chemise de nuit toute la journée ? Puis, Merlin vit une tunique et une pantalon soigneusement pliés, à côté du lit. Il les reconnus : c'étaient de vieux vêtements d'Arthur – un peu usés, mais la tunique était encore épaisse et chaude, bien plus chaude que celle de Merlin.

Avec hésitation, Merlin les prit. Arthur les avait-il laissés pour lui ? Il ne voulait pas les enfiler et qu'Arthur lui hurle dessus à son retour. Mais les vêtements de Merlin étaient définitivement partis et ceux-ci étaient là, alors…

Merlin finit par les enfiler. La tunique était un peu trop grande pour lui, et le pantalon un peu trop court, mais pas au point que ce soit gênant. Il retourna à la table et finit la nourriture, puis resta assis là pendant un moment. Les appartements d'Arthur étaient agréables et silencieux, et Merlin avait envie de retourner au lit. Mais il avait du travail à faire. C'était sûr qu'Arthur allait lui crier dessus si, à son retour, Merlin était toujours au lit, la vaisselle sur la table et les réserves de bois pour le feu vides.

Alors que Merlin effectuait ses corvées, il se demanda où Arthur allait le faire dormir. Sûrement dans une réserve inutilisée. Merlin eut une pensée de regret pour le lit d'Arthur – il était incroyablement confortable. Un rougissement lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il se rappela d'Arthur qui le rapprochait de lui, un bras autour de lui – et dans les écuries, quand il avait mis sa veste sur les épaules de Merlin. Merlin était un peu gêné qu'Arthur prenne soin de lui comme ça, mais en même temps… eh bien, Merlin savait qu'Arthur tenait à lui, mais ces sentiments étaient souvent enfouis derrière un mur d'ordres et de taquineries et de hauteur royale. Merlin caressa le tissu doux de la tunique. C'était agréable d'avoir un rappel tangible qu'il comptait aux yeux d'Arthur.

Quand il ramena les plats aux cuisines, Merlin apprit grâce aux autres serviteurs qu'Arthur et le roi étaient partis pour inspecter un village lointain, et ne seraient probablement pas de retour avant le crépuscule. Merlin passa l'après-midi à cirer les nombreuses paires de bottes d'Arthur. Quand il eut fini, il baillait à nouveau et le lit d'Arthur était plus que tentant. Merlin ajouta une nouvelle bûche dans le feu et regarda par la fenêtre. Les ombres s'étendaient sur la neige, le soleil déclinait derrière les collines. Merlin regarda à nouveau le lit. Il allait s'allonger juste quelques minutes – et il se lèverait quand il entendrait Arthur rentrer.

* * *

Arthur avançait avec lassitude dans le couloir, le corps encore gelé par le vent en dépit de sa cape et de ses gants doublés de fourrure. La journée avait été décourageante. Les rumeurs de bandits s'étaient avérées justes – un village avait perdu presque la moitié de ses réserves de grains et deux maisons avaient été brûlées. La neige avait recouvert les traces, mais il semblait que les bandits s'étaient retranchés dans les bois, là où il serait difficile, voire impossible, de les traquer. Ils avaient laissé une petite garnison de soldats mais ils ne pourraient pas faire de même pour tous les villages.

En entrant dans ses appartements, Arthur retira un de ses gantelets et était sur le point de le jeter sur la table quand il vit Merlin. Il s'arrêta et déposa le gantelet sans faire de bruit, puis il s'approcha de son lit. Merlin y était étendu, profondément endormi.

Le matin, Arthur s'était réveillé et avait trouvé Merlin à côté de lui, qui ronflait légèrement. Il avait été sur le point de le bousculer pour qu'il se réveille et aille lui chercher le petit-déjeuner, et puis il s'était souvenu de l'épuisement de Merlin le soir précédent. À quel point il semblait frigorifié et misérable, roulé en boule dans la paille dans les écuries. Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Merlin n'était pas venu le voir, pourquoi Merlin n'avait pas demandé de l'aide. Avait-il cru qu'Arthur refuserait de l'aider ?

La pensée avait fait se crisper le ventre d'Arthur. Quelle que fut la raison de Merlin, Arthur n'avait clairement pas fait assez attention à lui. Merlin pouvait être énervant et maladroit et impossible à comprendre la moitié du temps, mais Arthur était son prince et c'était sa responsabilité de s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

_Et c'est mon ami_ , avait ajouté Arthur pour lui-même en tendant la main pour la poser sur le bras de Merlin.

Alors, il avait laissé dormir Merlin. La brûlure de la culpabilité était revenue quand il avait ramassé les vêtements de Merlin éparpillés au sol. Ils étaient usés jusqu'à la corde, loin d'offrir une protection satisfaisante face au froid. Arthur avait trouvé une vieille tunique et un pantalon dans son armoire et les avait sortis. Et il avait appelé un serviteur pour qu'il apporte un petit-déjeuner généreux pour qu'il puisse en garder une grande partie pour Merlin.

Merlin ne s'était pas réveillé et Arthur avait fermé la porte sans faire de bruit derrière lui quand il était parti. Arthur pouvait voir que Merlin avait fait la plupart de ses corvées mais avait apparemment cédé à la tentation de retourner au lit.

« Merlin », dit Arthur en se penchant pour secouer l'épaule de Merlin.

Merlin cligna des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis il vit Arthur et s'assit brusquement. « Vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant en hâte du lit.

— Merci, Merlin, de constater encore une fois l'évidence, dit sèchement Arthur. Aide-moi à sortir de cette armure avant qu'elle ne me gèle pour toujours.

— Au moins, je n'aurais plus à vous la faire enfiler », répliqua Merlin tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le cou d'Arthur en s'exécutant.

Arthur dissimula son sourire et attrapa la main de Merlin. « Tu es chaud, observa-t-il. Une amélioration définitive par rapport à la nuit dernière. »

Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui… à propos de ça. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir là, et… et pour ça », ajouta Merlin en désignant sa tunique.

Arthur agita la main. « Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, peux-tu te dépêcher, Merlin ? Je préférerais ne pas devoir manger en cotte de mailles. »

Merlin se remit à son travail. « Alors, demanda-t-il avec hésitation un moment plus tard, comment ça se passe ce soir ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Ce soir ?

— Où… où est-ce que je vais ?

— Oh. » Arthur se frotta le cou pour essayer de détendre ses muscles. « Il faut que je parle à l'intendant, mais il est trop tard. Tu peux dormir ici. »

Un silence, puis, « Merci. »

Une femme de chambre arriva un peu plus tard avec un plateau couvert de nourriture. Elle le posa et fit une révérence avant de se dépêcher de partir. Merlin regarda la nourriture et haussa un sourcil. « Il y en a assez pour nourrir la moitié de l'armée.

— C'est parce que tu manges avec moi », lui dit Arthur. Il ignora les protestations que bredouilla Merlin et s'assit en lui faisant signe de l'imiter. « Tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir pas eu un repas décent depuis des jours. »

Merlin s'assit lentement, tendu mais les yeux posés sur un canard rôti. Arthur le poussa vers lui. « Vas-y. Mange ce que tu veux », dit Arthur.

C'était étrange d'avoir Merlin à sa table. Ils avaient souvent partagé un repas quand ils étaient à la chasse ou lors de l'une de leurs dangereuses escapades, mais à Camelot Merlin était toujours resté à l'écart, pour servir Arthur et lui verser du vin quand il en avait besoin. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il aimait bien que Merlin soit assis à côté de lui. Il aimait voir la façon dont les doigts vifs de Merlin déchiraient avidement un morceau de pain, il aimait les petits sons de contentement que poussait Merlin en mangeant le canard rôti. Au fur et à mesure que la nervosité quittait Merlin, il parvint à attirer Merlin dans une conversation. Rien de spectaculaire – juste ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là au château, les rumeurs des serviteurs, Merlin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le bois devait être stocké dans la cour parce que l'escalier était immense et qu'après l'avoir monté cinq ou six fois, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme. Arthur dissimula un autre sourire dans son verre de vin et dit à Merlin que ça lui faisait faire de l'exercice.

Il y eut un moment de gêne après le dîner, quand la conversation s'épuisa et que Merlin reprit son air mal à l'aise. Il finit par se lever et rassembler la vaisselle en murmurant qu'il allait aller voir comment se portait Gaius.

Merlin resta absent deux bonnes heures, et Arthur finit par renoncer à l'attendre et se prépara à aller au lit. Ç'avait été une longue journée, et il soupira de soulagement quand il s'enfonça enfin dans les oreillers. Il dut s'endormir, car il reprit conscience lorsque Merlin se glissa silencieusement dans le lit à côté de lui. Un instant plus tard, Arthur sentit le choc brutal du froid contre sa jambe nue.

« Tes pieds sont glacés, Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en se reculant vivement.

— Désolé ! Je suis désolé… je pensais que vous dormiez », dit Merlin en commençant à s'éloigner.

Arthur agrippa le bras de Merlin. « Reviens là », ordonna-t-il. Merlin se rapprocha légèrement. Arthur soupira et bougea la jambe jusqu'à retrouver les pieds glacés de Merlin. Il se jura de lui trouver une paire de pantoufles. « Maintenant, dors. »

Après une ou deux minutes, il sentit Merlin se détendre et enfouir ses pieds sous les jambes d'Arthur. Arthur grimaça mais se força à rester immobile. Alors que les pieds de Merlin se réchauffaient, Arthur réalisa qu'il aimait bien la sensation de la peau de Merlin contre la sienne. Il se demanda ce que ça ferait de sentir le reste de la peau de Merlin – s'il glissait les mains sous la tunique de Merlin, par exemple. Sa main était en train de bouger vers Merlin pour le découvrir lorsqu'Arthur reprit ses esprits. À quoi pensait-il ? C'était Merlin ! Il n'avait pas de… de sentiments comme ça envers Merlin. Il décida que ce n'étaient que les effets d'une longue journée et de trop de vin. Arthur repoussa fermement sa pensée et serra le drap avec sa main baladeuse.

* * *

Merlin lissa la couverture sur leur lit – non, le lit d' _Arthur_ – et tapota les oreillers en s'assurant que plus confortable soit du côté d'Arthur. Arthur se plaignait beaucoup que Merlin monopolisait les oreillers – ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Les sourcils froncés, Merlin tapa encore quelques fois l'oreiller pour faire bonne mesure et le remit sur leur lit – le lit d' _Arthur_.

Cela faisait deux semaines, et Merlin était encore là. Pas étonnant qu'il se mélange les idées. À chaque fois qu'il demandait à Arthur s'il devait aller ailleurs, Arthur lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à l'intendant, même si Merlin les avait vus discuter ensemble la veille à propos des restaurations de la réserve de la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas que Merlin tenait à partir. C'était plutôt agréable de se réveiller tous les matins dans le lit d'Arthur, passer les soirées devant la cheminée avec un livre et une coupe de vin chaud. Après les deux premiers soirs un peu gênants, Arthur avait donné une pile de livres à Merlin en lui disant de se mettre à l'aise. Et quand Arthur avait fait venir du vin chaud des cuisines et avait surpris le regard plein d'espoir de Merlin posé sur le pichet, il lui avait donné un verre. Et puis il en avait fait amener tous les soirs.

Et le matin même – Merlin sentit son visage chauffer rien qu'en y repensant. Il s'était réveillé avec Arthur collé contre lui, un bras autour de Merlin. Après une seconde d'immobilité, Merlin avait déterminé qu'Arthur dormait encore. Au début, il allait se décaler, mais il s'était retrouvé la main sur le bras d'Arthur. Et puis, une vague d'images lui avaient envahi l'esprit – plaquer Arthur contre le lit, l'embrasser, lui enlever ses vêtements, faire glisser sa bouche sur le sexe dur d'Arthur. _Ça_ , ça l'avait fait sauter hors du lit. Une seconde plus tard, il se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, en essayant de calmer son érection, à écouter les murmures confus d'Arthur, à moitié endormi derrière lui.

Merlin essayait très fort de ne pas y penser, occupant son esprit avec l'autre désastre imminent qui planait à l'horizon. À l'époque où il avait sa chambre, il s'était autorisé à utiliser sa magie. Juste pour des petites choses – réchauffer l'eau, allumer une bougie, faire léviter une tunique propre quand il était trop paresseux pour se lever le matin. C'était devenu une habitude et à présent qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'aise dans les appartements d'Arthur, il sentait que sa garde se baissait. La nuit précédente, il avait presque utilisé de la magie pour passer le sel à Arthur pendant le dîner. Il s'était arrêté juste à temps et avait renversé son vin sur toute la table, au grand énervement d'Arthur.

Non… ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Merlin devait aller dormir ailleurs. Il allait demander à Arthur, ce soir même, de parler avec l'intendant.

* * *

La nuit hivernale précoce était déjà tombée lorsque Arthur parvint à s'échapper de la réunion avec le conseil et son père. Ilberd avait été présent, lui aussi, et Arthur lui demanda de le suivre.

« Mon seigneur ? demanda Ilberd en se dépêchant pour le rattraper.

— J'aimerais vous parler en privé pendant un instant. Dans mes appartements.

— Bien sûr, Votre Altesse », dit Ilberd en inclinant la tête.

Merlin n'était pas là – Arthur savait qu'il était aux cuisines à cette heure-ci, en train d'attendre que le dîner soit prêt – mais il était évident que Merlin s'était installé là. Arthur avait commandé plusieurs nouvelles tuniques pour Merlin, ainsi qu'un nouveau pantalon, et en quelques semaines les vêtements avaient réussi à s'étaler dans la chambre d'Arthur. Les livres que lisait Merlin étaient éparpillés un peu partout, tout comme des coupes à moitié vides. Merlin continuait de ranger les affaires d'Arthur, mais apparemment il ne pensait pas à faire de même avec les siennes.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était que ça ne dérangeait pas Arthur. Il aimait bien le désordre – ça donnait l'impression que sa chambre était habitée, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Les serviteurs faisaient toujours en sorte que ses appartements soient impeccables. Même quand il était enfant, ses jouets étaient toujours rapidement ramassés et rangés.

Ilberd entra derrière lui et Arthur ferma la porte.

« Vous sentez-vous mal, mon seigneur ? demanda Ilberd.

— Non », dit Arthur. Il s'assit en laissant debout Ilberd – qui commençait à avoir l'air mal à l'aise. « Je voulais vous parler de Merlin.

— Merlin ?

— Oui. » La voix de Arthur se durcit. « Je sais que vous l'avez jeté de sa chambre. Que vous lui avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas de lui. »

Ilberd s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne dirais pas que…

— Savez-vous où il est allé ? » Arthur se pencha en avant. « Il dormait dans les écuries. Les écuries ! En plein hiver ! Il aurait pu mourir de froid.

— Mon seigneur, dit Ilberd avec raideur, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ma faute. Comment étais-je censé savoir que le garçon n'avait aucun endroit où aller ?

— Eh bien, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de lui demander, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes médecin. Vous êtes censés vous inquiéter du bien-être des autres ! »

Ilberd pâlit. « Je m'en inquiète, mon seigneur. Je vous assure…

— Que vous vous occupez des nobles ? De ceux qui ont assez d'influence et d'argent pour vous assurer le logis et le couvert ? Que vous ne vous préoccupez que d'eux et pas des centaines d'autres qui ont besoin de vous mais qui sont trop pauvres pour _mériter votre attention_? »

Ilberd tressaillit mais resta silencieux.

« En tant que médecin de la cour, votre travail est de vous assurer du bien-être de tous les citoyens de Camelot. Quels qu'ils soient. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, mon seigneur », dit Ilberd d'une petite voix. Il eut la décence de paraître honteux.

« Bien. Vous pouvez partir. »

Ilberd sortit et, quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin arriva.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Ilberd ? demanda Merlin en installant le dîner. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

— Je lui ait dit qu'il n'était qu'un salaud insensible qui était trop arrogant pour voir quand les gens avaient besoin d'aide. » Arthur s'interrompit. « Mais d'une manière un peu plus diplomatique.

— Ah, il l'a mérité, répondit Merlin en essayant de ne pas sourire.

— Oui. » Et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le bras de Merlin. « Tu dois venir me voir, Merlin. Si quelque chose comme ça se reproduit. »

Merlin hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord. Je suis désolé… c'est juste que… vous pensez déjà que je suis inutile la plupart du temps. »

La prise d'Arthur se resserra. « Je ne le pense pas. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. »

Merlin lui lança un coup d'œil. « Jamais ?

— Bon, peut-être la première semaine, quand tu as oublié mon épée, admit Arthur – ce qui fit rire Merlin. Mais plus maintenant. Non, plus maintenant. »

Merlin soupira et serra la main d'Arthur avant de se reculer et de s'asseoir. Ils avaient presque fini de dîner quand Merlin reprit la parole.

« Arthur, je me demandais si vous pouviez parler à l'intendant – pour me trouver une autre chambre. »

Arthur se figea et reposa son morceau de poulet. « N'es-tu pas bien ici ? Si tu as besoin…

— Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa rapidement Merlin. Je suis bien ici. Vous avez été… c'était… bien. Très bien, ajouta-t-il vivement. Mais je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je reste ici pour toujours. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'évidemment il ne le voulait pas, et puis il comprit soudainement que c'était le cas. La pensée de voir Merlin partir – voir disparaître ses affaires en désordre, ne plus être réveillé en sursaut par les pieds glacés de Merlin, ne plus ouvrir les yeux le matin et voir Merlin, chaud et endormi à côté de lui – le rendait terriblement malheureux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est plutôt pratique de t'avoir ici, en fait, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre désintéressée. Tu es à l'heure le matin, pour commencer. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te courir après quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

— Euh, oui, mais…

— Non, dit Arthur avec fermeté. Tu restes. »

Merlin le fixa du regard. « Vous voulez vraiment…

— Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ? lui dit Arthur avec un regard noir. Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes raisons. Je veux que tu restes. Alors tu restes. »

Merlin baissa les yeux vers la table, et Arthur pensa voir le début d'un sourire sur le visage de Merlin. Si Merlin commençait à _se moquer_ de lui… Mais Merlin ne fit que dire doucement, « D'accord. Je reste. » Et il soupira à nouveau.

« Bien. » Arthur étudia Merlin de près pendant un moment avant de faire un geste vers les plats. « Et puisque tu as tellement envie d'être utile, tu peux nettoyer tout ça.

— D'accord. »

Merlin souriait clairement à présent, mais Arthur laissa couler. Et pas parce qu'il aimait bien la façon dont les yeux de Merlin se plissaient quand il souriait.

* * *

Merlin emmena les plats aux cuisines puis chercha un couloir vide. Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas pu dire non à Arthur. Arthur avait eu l'air si… si blessé que Merlin veuille partir. Il allait juste devoir être extrêmement prudent et ne pas utiliser sa magie par inadvertance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur se réveilla avant Merlin. Il se souleva sur un coude et regarda Merlin qui était blotti sous les couvertures. Doucement, Arthur caressa les cheveux de Merlin de ses doigts. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il voulu partir ? Il ne voulait tout de même pas retourner dans un lit étroit et exigu, dans une chambre froide ? Il ne pouvait pas être malheureux ici ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais peut-être que c'était le cas.

Les doigts d'Arthur devinrent un peu plus brutaux, rien qu'en pensant que Merlin voulait partir, et Merlin émit un petit bruit et se rapprocha de lui. La respiration d'Arthur eut un raté et il comprit que Merlin était toujours endormi. Il continua ses douces caresses, tout en replaçant les couvertures autour des épaules de Merlin. Bon sang, il n'allait pas laisser Merlin partir. Il allait prendre soin de lui, le rendre heureux. Parce que Merlin était son ami et qu'il aimait bien sa compagnie. Un des doigts d'Arthur s'aventura sur le front de Merlin. Oui, juste des amis. Juste des amis.

Une semaine plus tard, Arthur admit intérieurement que ses sentiments pour Merlin allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Tous les matins, il devait s'empêcher de réveiller Merlin d'un baiser. Il se surprenait à fixer du regard la bouche de Merlin, le jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Merlin. Grands dieux, Merlin pourrait penser qu'Arthur l'avait attiré délibérément dans son lit juste pour pouvoir coucher avec lui. Il était vrai que c'était rapidement devenu un but principal de la vie d'Arthur, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait pris la décision de laisser Merlin rester avec lui. Mais Merlin n'allait peut-être pas le voir comme ça.

Heureusement, Merlin ne paraissait pas remarquer la fixation d'Arthur sur sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il semblait penser qu'il était le bienvenu, il devenait de plus en plus détendu près d'Arthur. Il avait même pris un bain, l'autre jour, et Arthur l'avait surpris là et avait passé l'heure suivante à essayer d'oublier la vue de la peau humide de Merlin et la façon dont ses cheveux étaient tout hérissés à cause du savon. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Et puis, Arthur découvrit pourquoi Merlin était si nerveux à l'idée de rester.

Ils avaient fini de dîner, et Arthur essayait de travailler sur son tas de rapports tandis que Merlin, allongé sur le tapis devant le feu, baillait en ouvrant négligemment des noix.

« Donne m'en quelques unes », dit Arthur en comprenant que Merlin allait manger tout le bol s'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Mais au lieu de se lever, Merlin ne fit qu'agiter la main sans détourner le regard des flammes brûlantes, et le bol se leva dans les airs et se posa sur la table, à côté d'Arthur.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Arthur parvint à refermer la bouche. Encore une minute plus tard, son esprit passa d'un vide de pur émerveillement à des cris de _C'est un sorcier ! Il_ _fait_ _de la magie ! Magie ! Magie ! Magie !_ L'esprit d'Arthur semblait s'être figé sur ce seul mot, le répétant encore et encore, à chaque fois avec une hystérie plus envahissante.

Et Merlin… Merlin ne semblait pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il était toujours étalé sur le tapis, ses yeux endormis fixés sur le feu. Après quelques minutes, Merlin roula sur lui-même et offrit un sourire satisfait à Arthur. « Vous avez fini avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour reprendre les noix. « Arthur ?

— Oui. Les noix. Excellentes. Fini. »

La voix d'Arthur était un peu étranglée et faible.

Merlin lui lança un regard étonné mais ne dit rien. Il prit le bol, retourna vers l'âtre et se rallongea.

Arthur se mit debout, difficilement. Il atteignit la porte, l'ouvrit et et chancela dans le couloir. Il commença à marcher, sans prêter attention à sa destination, et il faillit se prendre le mur – deux fois. Enfin, il arriva au sommet d'une des tours, et l'air froid le fit revenir à la réalité. Une réalité où Merlin était un sorcier.

Arthur se rassit, dos au mur. Merlin avait de la magie, et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il n'avait jamais fait assez confiance à Arthur pour le lui dire. Ça faisait mal, et Arthur sentir la colère monter en lui. Mais il se souvint alors que Merlin ne lui avait non plus dit qu'il dormait dans les écuries. S'il n'était pas venu voir Arthur pour cette affaire, pourquoi lui aurait-il parlé de sa magie ?

Merlin devait être terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un le découvre. Terrifié d'être exécuté. Mais s'il avait de la magie… pourquoi était-il venu à Camelot ? Pourquoi était-il resté serviteur du _prince héritier_?

La réponse était si évidente qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais comprise avant. Merlin le protégeait. Il utilisait sa magie pour protéger Arthur. Un millier de moments apparurent sous une nouvelle lumière. Brièvement, Arthur se dit que peut-être Merlin essayait juste de se rapprocher de lui, un plan maléfique en tête. Mais non… non, Arthur ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas son Merlin, qui ronflait et souriait toujours un peu quand il enfilait les tuniques que lui avait offertes Arthur, qui aimait le fromage et qui avait demandé avec hésitation, l'autre jour, si Arthur pouvait lui apprendre à jouer au jeu du moulin.

Mais son père… le roi.. . s'il savait…

Il n'allait pas l'apprendre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Arthur garderait le secret de Merlin. Il le protégerait.

Mais cette nuit là, quand Merlin s'installa dans le lit à côté de lui et s'enfouit dans les oreillers avec un soupir de bonheur, Arthur _sut_ – il sut ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui, à quel point il avait peur, et...et, grands dieux, il l'aimait. Il se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin.

Merlin se recula avec une inspiration rapide, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. « Arthur, que… »

Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau. Merlin cilla, avec un air adorablement confus. Alors, Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau. Et cette fois, Merlin répondit à son baiser.

« Arthur, souffla-t-il quand ils se séparèrent. Je… » Et soudainement, il se mit sur Arthur, lui plaqua les épaules au lit et repris sa bouche.

« Je suppose que tu voulais faire ça depuis longtemps ? » parvint à dire Arthur, le souffle un peu coupé.

« Oui, mais je pensais…

— Ne pense pas », répondit Arthur.

Il repoussa Merlin pour être au-dessus de lui, plaquant Merlin contre le lit.

Merlin, pour une fois, lui obéit et ne parla ni ne pensa, et se contenta d'embrasser Arthur et de tirer sur la chemise d'Arthur. Quand Arthur l'enleva, celui-ci eut une pensée soudaine. C'était sûrement ridicule, mais… eh bien… il y avait des histoires. Des histoires plutôt paillardes que les gens arrêtaient souvent de raconter quand le prince apparaissait, ce qui était assez énervant. Mais certaines histoires concernaient les sorciers, et suggéraient que… que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas garder le contrôle de leur magie quand ils ressentaient un plaisir physique trop grand.

Et si Merlin perdait le contrôle ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Arthur était très curieux à l'idée de voir Merlin faire de la magie. De plus, il semblait stupide qu'ils gardent chacun un secret que l'autre savait déjà, même si Merlin ne savait pas qu'il savait – et c'était assez confus rien que d'y penser. Arthur ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir dans une vraie conversation.

Alors, il prit la décision de faire perdre le contrôle à Merlin. Il commença par lécher et sucer la clavicule de Merlin. Merlin s'agita un peu et émit un grognement assez fort. Quand il posa la main sur l'entrejambe de Merlin, par dessus son pantalon, et qu'il serra, Merlin s'arqua contre le lit et commença à essayer de défaire ses lacets. Arthur l'arrêta et lui repoussa les mains. Merlin gémit quand Arthur, lentement, terriblement lentement, les ouvrit en s'arrêtant fréquemment pour embrasser Merlin ou lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Enfin », haleta Merlin quand Arthur finit par baisser son pantalon pour révéler le sexe dur de Merlin. Arthur enleva son propre pantalon avant de débarrasser Merlin de sa tunique. Les couvertures furent jetées au bout du lit et ils auraient dû avoir froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, l'air était plutôt chaud et agréable.

Arthur sourit et descendit la main pour caresser Merlin. Merlin gémit et ses yeux se fermèrent, mais Arthur eut le temps d'y voir un éclat doré.

« Regarde moi », murmura Arthur. Merlin s'exécuta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Arthur commença à se lécher les doigts, pour les rendre bien humides. Merlin leva les hanches avec espoir, et Arthur reposa la main autour de Merlin. Il se pencha et suça un des tétons de Merlin, et Merlin émit un bruit surpris. Arthur releva brièvement les yeux et vit à nouveau cet éclair doré.

« Arthur… Arthur, je… » commença Merlin d'une voix tremblante – mais Arthur descendit et prit Merlin dans sa bouche, et les mots de Merlin se perdirent dans un gémissement haletant.

Quand les doigts de Merlin agrippèrent ses cheveux, Arthur gémit, satisfait, en enroulant de sa langue le sexe de Merlin.

« Oh, oh, putain, Arthur, » haleta Merlin. Ses hanches se soulevèrent et son sexe heurta la gorge d'Arthur. Arthur s'étrangla et se recula.

« Désolé ! Désolé », dit Merlin d'une voix rauque. Ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur et sa respiration était difficile.

« C'est bon », murmura Arthur avant d'embrasser brièvement Merlin. Il put voir l'or danser dans les yeux de Merlin une seconde avant que Merlin ne les ferme. Arthur retourna à ce qu'il faisait, léchant le sexe de Merlin avant de le sucer à nouveau, et quand Merlin remit les mains dans les cheveux d'Arthur, elles tremblaient.

Il sentit Merlin se tendre et puis jouir. Arthur se recula et vit juste à temps tous les objets de la pièce – y compris le lit – se soulever soudainement dans les airs. Il y avait un bruit vrombissant autour d'eux, et il faisait assez chaud pour qu'Arthur soit en sueur, la peau glissante contre celle de Merlin. Merlin frissonna et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Le lit retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« C'était merveilleux », murmura Arthur en se collant à Merlin. Il se frotta contre le ventre de Merlin, son sexe glissant dans le sperme de Merlin. Merlin ouvrit des yeux embrumés qui semblaient être totalement ailleurs. Arthur grogna et se mit à se branler, puis il jouit contre la peau de Merlin. Merlin gémit et ses yeux passèrent au doré une fois encore. Il y eut un léger bruit lorsqu'une grande quantité de suie tomba dans la cheminée et un nuage de poussière envahit la pièce.

« C'est… pas si merveilleux, ça », toussa Arthur en allant ouvrir une fenêtre. Quand il se retourna, Merlin était reculé contre la tête de lit, les yeux terrifiés.

« Je… je peux expliquer ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Arthur, vraiment ! » Merlin déglutit avec difficulté. « C'était juste… Je…

— C'était de la magie », dit calmement Arthur en se remettant au lit. Quand il voulut toucher Merlin, Merlin se recula. Arthur soupira et baissa sa main. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ?

— Oui ! » Merlin s'arrêta et regarda Arthur. « Ou… non ? Pourquoi… pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en colère ?

— Je t'ai déjà vu faire de la magie, admit Arthur. Et je voulais être sûr… voir à quoi ça ressemble.

— Alors, tout ça… s'étouffa Merlin en désignant le lit, Vous n'avez fait tout ça que pour… pour me forcer à faire de la magie ?

— Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Arthur, effaré. Non. Je voulais le faire, depuis longtemps en fait. Mais… mais je voulais voir ta magie. Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement la seule manière pour que tu me le dises. »

Merlin détourna le regard. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous le dire. Je l'ai voulu… tant de fois. Mais… mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce que vous penseriez de moi. »

Arthur essaya à nouveau de le toucher, et cette fois Merlin le laissa faire. Il laissa Arthur le prendre dans ses bras. « Je pense que tu es courageux », murmura Arthur en l'embrassant. « Loyal. » Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Merlin. « Merveilleux. » Il blottit Merlin contre lui. « Et je veux que tu restes. Que tu restes là, avec moi. Toujours. »

Merlin soupira et la tension quitta ses membres. Il inclina la tête pour embrasser la mâchoire d'Arthur. « D'accord. »

Écouter la respiration d'Arthur, avoir le bras d'Arthur enroulé autour de lui, sentir la peau d'Arthur – et la sensation magnifique et libératrice de n'avoir plus à dissimuler sa magie – tout ça faisait que Merlin ne se sentait plus perdu. Il ne se sentait plus seul et incertain, comme il l'était depuis qu'Ilberd l'avait jeté dehors. Il était à nouveau chez lui. Chez lui, ici, avec Arthur.

* * *

Fin


End file.
